In private and public buildings, it is common to provide a hand rail extending along a wall to facilitate the movement of persons along the wall. Such hand rails are particularly helpful in areas where disabled or invalid persons are present. Conventionally such hand rails comprise a length of solid or tubular material maintained in spaced relation to the wall by laterally extending brackets or other devices. In the fastening to the wall, flanges are provided about the sections to provide a means for fastening the hand rails that will adequately support the loads thereon.
Such hand rails often protrude and result in an obstruction even though the ends may be curved to the extent of 90.degree..
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a hand rail which is simple, has minimal protrusions and obstructions, has generally unexposed fastening means and which provides adequate strength at minimum cost.